


Fan meet

by outronxhs



Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Fanmeet, Fluff, Hugs, Kisses, Lee Heeseung Is Whipped (ENHYPEN), M/M, bottom Sunghoon, milkcarrot come home, top heeseung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:02:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29255652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outronxhs/pseuds/outronxhs
Summary: dang heeseung and sunghoon is freaking beautiful on the fanmeet :( this is rush so expect redundancy  and grammar errors. leave a kudos! ❣️
Relationships: Lee Heeseung/Park Sunghoon
Kudos: 43





	Fan meet

**Author's Note:**

> dang heeseung and sunghoon is freaking beautiful on the fanmeet :( this is rush so expect redundancy and grammar errors. leave a kudos! ❣️

First ever fanmeeting were successfully done. The members are all tired but their face says how contented and happy they are to meet the fans for the first time. They went home right after the show.

As usual Jay always the first one to shower and get ready for sleep once they got home. While the maknaes are in the living room eating and looking for the pictures they took during the fanmeet.

"i'll take a shower after Jay call me if he's done" sunghoon nods

Sunghoon tried really hard not to stare at Hee and hug him onstage. His boyfriend is incredibly hot hitting high notes and rapping. And the varsity jacket, tie and his wet anime hair doesn't help at all. He followed Heeseung on the bedroom and found him laying there. 

“Jay's done?” he immediately stand up and bring the towel with him

“hyung... can i go with you?” he almost whisper the last words that it made heeseung just laugh and held his hands 

Heeseung played a music and jump to the tub while Sunghoon remains standing, admiring the beauty of the older. He didn't even noticed that Hee light up the candles, making the ambiance more romantic. He sat infront of him, the tub is obviously small for them considering that they're both tall but that will do. 

"hyung, you look so handsome today"

"you're prettier" 

Sunghoon slowly moved to the olders lap and sit on top of him. His boyfriend innocent face but playful tongue is his weakness. Heeseung planted a kiss on his clavicle and smiles.

"did you know how hard I tried not to kiss you infront of the engenes because of how damn beautiful you are?" Sunghoon can't control himself now that the older is under him, unclothed and hands around his waist.

"No. but did you know how I distracted myself too just to stop my thoughts on planning to make out with you during the breaks?" Heeseung asked

The older definitely knew how to flirt back.  
He pull him closer, clashing their lips as if they haven't do it for years. One thing he admired about the younger is how sensitive his skin are, he plant wet kisses on his neck and dragged his tongue to his ear, making sure that it leaves marks on his milky skin. Sunghoon unconsciously grinding while holding onto Heeseung's shoulder.

_"hee please now..."_

Without breaking the kiss, he entered him. Sunghoon was a mess, a beautiful mess. Everything around him just turned the older on. His plumpy lips, his moles on his face and even the dimples that is showing everytime he bites his lips. They are both panting and the water is splashing all over the tub from the movements.

The older carry him out of the tub and lay him on the cold wet floor

"hyung what are you—"  
"we might break the tub we do it there"  
Sunghoon was laying on the floor looking like an expensive piece of art. 

Heeseung did not waste any more time and claim him. Yes, on the floor. This is not the soft hyung that everyone knew, he's being rough and gazed like he's about to eat him.

"Sunghoon look at me"

He opened his eyes, trying to look at his lovers eyes even with the blurry vision. The mirror caught their reflection in the most wildest activity that they are doing. How he's laying on the floor naked while the older is pounding him relentless. 

_"hyung..."  
_ "almost there? okay" 

Heeseung have so much stamina in him. After the fanmeet he still have this energy to fucked to hell out of him. He did not slow down until they both came. They finished their shower and dressed up immediately.  
They find their way to the bedroom quietly and thankfully the members were all in deep sleep. 

"you make me even more tired tsk" heeseung laugh at his complain and cover him with the comforter

"atleast you've enjoyed"


End file.
